


Follow The Sun

by MyEnglishRose



Series: Escapism [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Escapism, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I COULDNT HELP IT BUT BLINK AND YOU MISS IT, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i honestly don't know how to tag this, it's really just logince being cute with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEnglishRose/pseuds/MyEnglishRose
Summary: “Just… imagine a parallel universe,” Roman starts, “and don’t tell me it hasn’t been scientifically proven, it hasn’t been denied either.” Logan pouts at that. “In another life, we’d be our own person.”“What, a teacher and a prince?”“No, that’s dull and still too close to reality.”“You don’t want to be a prince?” Logan asks incredulously.“No! What I mean is— Here we can be anything for a few moments,” Roman explains, taking the logical side’s hands in his and then twirling him before Logan could protest. “Let loose and tell me your wildest dreams, they will be safe in the imagination and in my arms, I promise, specs.”Or. Roman makes Logan dream a little about other worlds they could be living in.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Escapism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815931
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Follow The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I just now realised all the fics I’ve posted so far for this fandom are either Roman-focus or Logan-focus……….. I think it’s quite obvious who my favourites are. Here is something a little shorter and also sweeter :') I think we all need a bit of that in these times.  
> Lil warning but Logan and Roman both are a lil bitter when it comes to the other sides soooo yeah. It gets a teeny tiny bit angsty at some point but it goes away just as fast.
> 
> Inspiration song: Ready To Run — One Direction
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://loveliestroman.tumblr.com/) (loveliestroman) even if I'm not very active there <3 Sometimes I post random snippets of what I'm currently writing though  
> English is not my first language so sorry in advance if some mistakes remained here ~ I originally wanted to post this for Roman's birthday but I'm a day late :( happy birthday to my favourite prince though heheh

As a general rule, Logan tends to avoid the imagination. It has nothing to do with the twins, but more so with the very nature of the imagination. Anything can happen there, and it scares him shitless, bluntly saying. But today is one of those days where he just cannot help but indulge in Roman’s extravagant requests — well, especially after the miserable week they both had.  
  
Roman has been going through a pretty strong writer’s block and nothing so far has enabled him to get out of it. On the other hand, Remus has been thriving, which in turn gave more work to Logan as he had to double the effort of keeping Virgil and Patton calm for Thomas’ sake. It feels both exhilarating and exhausting. Janus has not been of great help either and Logan suspects he is the reason Roman is struggling creating anything lately, thus involuntarily lowering Thomas’ self-esteem as exasperation takes over him.  
  
Logan would think that as the embodiment of self-preservation, Janus would try to act or help but no, he has been too busy complimenting Patton’s cooking and Logan is too proud to admit it pisses him off, how these two have only eyes to each other and forgot everyone else. It is not like Patton has some apologies to do as well, Logan hasn’t digested yet the way he was quickly dismissed as soon as mister morality was getting uncomfortable.  
  
Virgil, on his part, has been sulking to himself, always complaining under his breath of Janus’ and Remus’ more frequent appearances in the commons and Logan has been wanting to slap some sense into him and call out the hypocrisy and how no one else is picking up on Virgil’s hostility resembling Roman’s one towards the anxious side years ago which he has been shamed for since then by everyone and yet—  
  
But he digresses.  
  
Needless to say, as surprising as it might sound, Roman has been the one who has annoyed Logan the least this past week. He might even go as far as to say, pity and guilt overcome him at the sight of the not so quite bright smile the prince always displays in front of everyone and no one, no one sees through it or asks him about it. He guesses, he has no right to accuse the others of not caring — he has not confronted Roman on his poorly hidden descent into misery, but he gathered feelings and praises were Janus and Patton’s job. He has never been good with those goddamn feelings.  
  
But these two never did anything.  
  
So here he is, in the imagination, walking side by side under the blazing sun with Roman who invited him earlier.  
  
It was odd, to say the least. The sides all come and go in the imagination, without so much as an invitation needed but when one of the twins actively asks one of them to come with them, it usually means they have something to show, but these instances have become rarer as time went on, for various reasons. When it is Remus asking, they usually all decline, for some reason sensing that some gross imagery would greet them at the other side of that door. When it is Roman, however, it is always a gamble and guaranteed to have tears involved.  
  
Once he created a whole room full of pillows for Virgil during a particularly stressful day. The anxious side immediately eased up, sinking into the softness of the pillows and promptly engaging a pillow fight when Roman playfully tried to bury him under there.   
  
Another time he created a whole park full of puppies for Patton to play with during a particularly gloomy day. The fatherly side lighted up and played with the dogs for hours then asked Roman to conjure bunnies as well. Logan feared a new obsession would begin. Now, Roman hasn’t done anything for Janus, though Logan knows they used to perform theatre plays or musicals to themselves. Keywords: used to.  
  
As for him, Roman has done… many things he has been trying to not look too deep into. The most significant one was that day, many years ago now, when Roman forcibly dragged Logan into the imagination, and the logical side complained the whole way but promptly shut up when Roman just transformed everything around them into the night sky. It felt like they were floating in space and Logan couldn’t help the loud gasp that escaped him.  
  
“I didn’t know you could do that!” Logan had exclaimed.  
  
“Your lack of confidence in me astounds me,” Roman had replied with a cheeky smile. It was before things got complicated. Logan spent the whole day pointing out constellations and planets to Roman who, to his surprise, listened quietly. Later only did he realise, Roman did all of that a day after Thomas dropped out of chemical engineering school.  
  
Now Roman has yet to tell him what they will be doing. They have been walking for ten minutes, in a not so awkward but yet not exactly pleasant silence.  
  
It has been a good month since his huge fight with Patton and Janus, and Logan doesn’t know exactly how the creative side has been handling it. Not great is all he can observe since Thomas himself has been more prone to self-deprecating jokes than usual, meaning his ego has just been… lacking. And without self-preservation or love there to help him be more stimulated in his job, Logan doubts anything can be done.  
  
“I wanna try something different today Logan,” Roman finally speaks up.  
  
They come to a stop in an empty green field.  
  
“There’s nothing,” the logical side points out.  
  
“Precisely!” Roman exclaims, confusing Logan. “You’ll help me create where our story goes.”  
  
“Um, not sure I’m the right person for that.”  
  
“You are, babe.” Logan blushes at the term of endearment. “I’ll guide you.”  
  
“But what’s the point?”  
  
“Escapism.”  
  
That shuts Logan up because he truly didn’t expect Roman to acknowledge this.  
  
“Just… imagine a parallel universe,” Roman starts when the silence started to feel too heavy, “and don’t tell me it hasn’t been scientifically proven, it hasn’t been denied either.” Logan pouts at that. “In another life, we’d be our own person.”  
  
“What, a teacher and a prince?”  
  
“No, that’s dull and still too close to reality.”  
  
“You don’t want to be a prince?” Logan asks incredulously.  
  
“No! What I mean is— Here we can be anything for a few moments,” Roman explains, taking the logical side’s hands in his and then twirling him before Logan could protest. “Let loose and tell me your wildest dreams, they will be safe in the imagination and in my arms, I promise, specs.”  
  
“I just don't see us being anything other than a teacher and a prince, I'm not creative, Roman,” Logan insists, though his resolve is quickly melting with how Roman is oh so gently holding onto him, the warmth filling his whole being with delight.  
  
“But how would we even meet in that other universe? I feel like I'd be too dumb to be at school anyway.” Roman is pouting. Dammit, Logan thinks, he is not allowed to look this cute while being self-deprecating.  
  
“Come on now don't say that I would be your private and personal teacher I guess.”  
  
“Would you now?”  
  
“Yes,” Logan answers seriously and completely misses the tiny smile appearing on Roman's lips. “As a future ruler you will need to learn about many subjects, notably socio-political issues and economics, thus if a school isn’t the best option, a personal teacher is and I would, no doubt, be one of the best teachers in the country. If royalty even existed in the United States.”  
  
“Tss tss, what did I just say, too close to reality! It would be a far far away kingdom!”  
  
At the same time he says that the landscape around them shifts so that a castle appears in the distance, half-hidden by pinkish clouds, surely reminiscing of Snow White’s Disney ending. Logan just stares at Roman who is still holding his hands and whose eyes are sparkling.  
  
“You lost me,” the logical side simply says.  
  
“In a land far far away!” Roman sings, completely ignoring him and suddenly conjuring a crown on his head. “Lived a handsome and lonely prince.”  
  
That actually sounds pretty close to reality, Logan wants to point out but doesn’t.  
  
“Until the very day his parents introduced him to one peculiar boy, barely older than him, quiet and stern, yet shy and melting under every touch from the prince.”  
  
Logan flushes, trying to take a step back but Roman holds on strongly to his hands, intertwining their fingers together with a gentle smile. Logan blinks and suddenly both of their clothes have changed, replaced by luxurious coats embroidered with gold. How extravagant, why does Logan love it?   
  
“Too close to reality, Roman,” Logan mumbles finally.  
  
“Well, it is good to take inspiration from some things.” The prince kisses his knuckles and then finally lets go of his hands. Logan promptly cradles his hands to his chest, cheeks unbelievably hot. “I am convinced no matter the universe, you and I would find each other and love each other.”  
  
Love. Roman is always so confident when he says this even though Logan never explicitly said those heavy three words back. He loves Roman, he knows it deep down, but for some reason, his mouth always refuses to follow his thoughts and he ends up spouting out gibberish. So Logan shows his love in different ways.  
  
“The beginning was not all sunshine and rainbow,” Logan points out.  
  
“And that’s the fun part, isn’t it?” Roman easily responds. “Learning to tolerate each other, become friends and then feelings get deeper and romance blooms. Of course, if we were humans, it would be different than what we went through. If we were human, we would have to work for it because we wouldn’t be in a way stuck with each other and had to get along for the better good of our Thomas.”  
  
It is almost sad, Logan thinks, to see the prince talk so idly of another universe he will never witness, talk about their inherently trapped beings despite how free the imagination can make you feel. It remains what it is. Escapism.  
  
“What about the others?” Logan prompts.  
  
“The others?”  
  
“What would they be, in this other universe where you are a prince and I am your teacher?”  
  
“You tell me, you are in charge,” Roman answers, making coloured lights appear around him. He grabs the green one first and presents it to the logical side. “Remus would be my brother still, obviously, but would you need to teach him too?”  
  
“Yes,” Logan answers surprisingly fast. “But he wouldn’t listen to me. Assuming you would be the oldest, and the one who will take the throne once the actual king passes, your education would be more important anyway but, to avoid Remus being left out, he would need… a friend, who knows how to fight, and could teach him the ways of handling a sword.”  
  
At his words, the yellow light naturally comes to rest on Roman’s other hand. The prince has a wide smile on his face upon seeing the concentration in Logan’s eyes as he thinks this whole new world through. He makes the two lights disappear and then grabs the light blue and purple ones.  
  
“Almost done, what about Virgil and Patton?”  
  
“Patton would be the cook of the castle, who likes to give you sweets a little too often.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Which in turn would mean you’d need to train more to keep in shape,” Logan continues, ignoring him. “And that is where Virgil comes in.”  
  
“Virgil, really?”  
  
“He knows how to fight and I know you are aware of that.”  
  
“He’s afraid of fires though.”  
  
“Yeah well, everyone has their weaknesses.”  
  
Roman hums, making the lights and the castle in the distance disappear. With a snap of his fingers, their clothes also go back to normal and Logan finds himself just a tiny bit disappointed to be back in his old dress shirt and blue tie.  
  
When the prince looks back at him, his eyes are sparkling again.  
  
“See? You did it.”  
  
Logan frowns. “What did I do?”  
  
“Create a whole alternative universe, and you did it so easily.”  
  
“Did I…”  
  
It is silent for a moment as Logan looks around this place he usually despises for its unpredictability but for some reason, he never considered the fact that this place is about control, taking control of ideas and giving them life because he is not the one physically doing the experiments.  
  
And if he can pretend the others do not exist and Roman is only his, for now, he will take the chance. No matter how dark that statement actually is.  
  
“Can we do it again?” He finds himself asking before he could even process his own thoughts. “But this one, just the two of us.”  
  
Logan never expected the way Roman suddenly burst into tears, yet with a huge smile. Logan blinks, slowly taking the prince’s face in his hands and wiping away the tears with his thumbs before gently kissing his face a bit everywhere. It has the effect desired as Roman soon giggles and reciprocates the gesture.  
  
“I’d love that, Lo,” Roman says. “I’ll prompt you?”  
  
“No I will,” Logan takes control, surprising Roman who yelps when the logical side suddenly starts running, a strong grip on his hand. “Let’s pretend we’re running away.”  
  
He slows down after saying that and he braces himself for the questions that would ensue because of this sudden request and urge within himself to quite literally escape he didn’t even know he had before. Instead, the landscape around him starts to shift and soon a sunset above an endless sea appears in front of his eyes. Logan frowns and slowly turns around only for Roman to run towards him all of the sudden, and tackle him into the sand, lips landing in a surprisingly gentle way on his.  
  
It’s uncomfortable, the sand is itching everywhere, Roman is _heavy_ , and yet Logan doesn’t move, he encourages it as he is the one bringing a hand to the back of Roman’s head to somehow bring him even closer as he deepens the kiss.  
  
After a while, Roman is the one who pulls away first, panting and face completely red as Logan can’t help but smirk a little. It _is_ easy to fluster the prince, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get to enjoy seeing him this affected at times.  
  
“So who are we, in this other universe, where we ran away to end up by a paradisiac beach?” Roman asks once his breathing has calmed down again and he lets himself lie back down on Logan, nuzzling his neck.  
  
It is still uncomfortable, they are both fully dressed and the sand is truly getting everywhere now but Roman doesn’t seem too concerned about that.  
  
_Take inspiration from reality_ , he reminds himself Roman’s own words. _Hope the others will never hear about this_ , is his second thought before opening his mouth.  
  
“We… we would be from a small conservative town. Typical nerd and theatre geek duo, I guess.”  
  
“I could be a jock,” Roman protests.  
  
“No, you can’t throw or catch things to save a life, alternative universe or not.” The prince can’t deny that. “I would be from a respectable and rich family, I guess, while yours is more laid-back but just as influential. But while you are the older brother on whom the responsibility of inheriting the company will fall, your parents tend to pay more attention to your younger brother.”  
  
Roman frowns just a tiny bit but keeps his mouth shut as he looks at Logan with curious eyes. He’s not offended, Logan notes, that’s good.  
  
“He’s the so-called ‘problematic child’ yet they tend to give in to all his requests and if he fails a class, it is not a problem. You had to fight to even do theatre because they deem it too childish, not serious enough. As time goes on, you grow tired of it.”  
  
“What about you— what would drive you away?”  
  
“You.”  
  
That stuns Roman for a few seconds as he stares at the other side.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It would be you. I would not see any problem with me just following whatever my parents tell me I should be doing until you point it out to me. It does not help that our group of friends also don’t see any issue, in fact, they would think we are lucky and they probably would not care, if we disappeared.”  
  
“Logan.”  
  
Logan closes his eyes to avoid confronting the concern that must be transpiring in Roman’s eyes as the prince properly freezes in his arms at his confession.  
  
“They would care.”  
  
“We’ve been replaced, Roman.”  
  
“No, you haven’t. There is no replacing the voice of reason.”   
  
Logan frowns at the way Roman clearly distances himself from the present narrative. “Can we go back to the fictional story?”  
  
And that… that is completely new and surprising, but Roman indulges him. The prince sighs and then gets up.  
  
“Then do tell me, specs. How does the story go on?”  
  
Logan only sits up, however, fully knowing that if he tried to get up, his legs would probably give up on him given how strangely overwhelmed he feels at the moment as he stares up at Roman who seems illuminated by the sunset behind him.  
  
“I— I followed the sun.” And okay what kind of nonsense is he spurting right now, even Roman is looking at him funny. “Obviously, you would be the one to prepare what needs to be done to escape town once you graduate. And you’d ask if I wanted to come along and I’d think it’s stupid and reckless but I’d still say yes and escape with you.”  
  
“Escape from the city and follow the sun,” Roman sing-songs as realisation seems to down on him. “‘Cause I wanna be yours, and don’t you wanna be mine?” he asks next, extending his hand.  
  
Logan nods but instead of taking Roman’s hand so he could stand up, he tugs, forcing the creative side back down, landing almost perfectly on Logan’s laps. “And I’d never look back,” he affirms, before kissing Roman again.  
  
He feels Roman melt under his touch as the prince lets him take control this time and setting the pace. Logan sighs in content when he pulls away, lightly kissing the few freckles on Roman’s right cheek.  
  
“Well, that was emotionally exhausting,” Roman comments after a small while. “Let’s imagine something a lot more fun because reality sucks. How about next a universe in which mythical creatures exist? Let’s be dragon trainers!”  
  
“Roman wait!”  
  
But before he could even blink, they were suddenly both up in the air, on a white dragon’s back, flying over the entire imagination. Logan properly shrieks as Roman effortlessly switches their positions, now Roman sitting in front and holding on to the dragon’s neck while Logan sits behind him and holding on to him for dear life around his waist.  
  
“I hate you!” Logan chants.  
  
“No you don’t!” Roman replies easily.  
  
And that is pretty much how they spend the rest of the day, flying around on a dragon’s back, pretending they’re astronauts floating in space or mermaids fooling around the sea. It is surprisingly fun, Logan decides, and every single time he follows Roman’s lead and he just knows that if it feels so freeing to him, it must feel exhilarating for Roman and he doesn’t have to guess why Roman so often disappears into the imagination to go on various adventures.  
  
By evening, Logan finds himself with a few small bruises and scratches here and there. Roman spends a good twenty minutes trying to tend to them with Logan insisting they will disappear as soon as they step out of the imagination and that they don’t hurt anyway.  
  
Except they do not exit the imagination, even when night falls and they have missed dinner. Logan does not want to. All of a sudden, his own room doesn’t feel like his own safe space anymore. He is not even sure the others have noticed their absence, and he doesn’t really want to know if they did or not.  
  
Instead, he is lying down on Roman’s way too large bed and his arm is currently going numb with Roman using it as a pillow. Logan is still fully awake even if he can feel his eyes   
  
“Roman?” Logan tentatively asks. He gets a hum in response. “Can I stay?”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“No, I meant— can I… stay with you here during the nights now?”  
  
He thinks sleep will be easier to get with Roman by his side, for some reason.  
  
“You’re always welcome in my arms, Lo,” Roman sleepily answers and as he says so, he properly drapes himself over Logan, hugging him like a baby koala.  
  
Almost immediately, he starts softly snoring and Logan holds back a laugh. He kisses the prince’s forehead and sighs contently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, dear, may our paths cross again


End file.
